


Erudite - Genius Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1024]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sequel to soi-disant, more genius Tony and at the request of jane_x80 some mind-blown Tim.





	Erudite - Genius Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/18/2002 for the word [erudite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/18/erudite).
> 
> erudite  
> Characterized by extensive reading or knowledge; learned.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Soi-disant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569024). This was requested by jane_x80 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt**
> 
> I would love to see a sequel to Soi-disant, and Tony shocks McGee by shooting the breeze, discussing quantum physics, or something equally brainy with a witness and not only keeping up but challenging the expert in their field. And bonus points if this somehow ends up being a Tony/Gibbs story!
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Erudite - Genius Tony Version

That second year of working with Gibbs brought many changes for Tony. The first year, Tony and Gibbs had solved all the cases together. With Tony’s genius and Gibbs' crime scene knowledge, they quickly became known for having the highest solve rate in NCIS despite not having a full team.

That changed the second year. Oh, they still had the highest solve rate. It didn’t drop or increase at all as they added a secret service chick who had major balls. Despite being a profiler, however, she didn’t see through Tony’s playboy mask.

Tony didn’t let it bother him, though. He was far more intrigued by the conundrum known as Gibbs. It was Gibbs that kept him at NCIS.

When they had a case involving a young geek named Tim McGee, Tony suggested that Gibbs hire him. Tony thought it would be fun to have another genius on the team. What he didn’t take into account was the fact that Tim wouldn’t know Tony was also a genius.

Over the years, Tony left many clues for Tim as to his genius. Tim had seen his Harvard alumni letter. He made sure Tim saw his gold medal that he earned at Philly PD.

Tim never clued in. Tony began to despair of Tim’s awareness ever reaching the level needed to become an amazing agent at more than cyber crimes. It got to the point where he felt he had to bring it up with Gibbs.

Not at work because Tim’s inability to see wasn’t actually affecting his work, yet. Tony headed over to Gibbs’ house after work one day. It wasn’t unusual for Tony to spend time in Gibbs’ basement.

He’d gotten into the habit of coming over regularly to study Gibbs in his natural habitat and see if he could puzzle out more understanding about Gibbs. So the next time he was observing Gibbs working on his boat, instead of prattling on about whatever he normally did, Tony brought up Tim’s lack of awareness.

“If it bothers you, there’s only one thing you can do.” Gibbs murmured, a touch surprised that Tony hadn’t figured it out on his own. Tony’s genius often led to them solving cases. It wasn’t just that he was stellar at math and science, but he also understood humans better than any profiler Gibbs had met.

“What’s that?” Tony truly didn’t see how he could make Tim become more aware.

“You have to become more obvious. Right now, Tim doesn’t even realize he’s missing things. You have to show him what he’s missing if you want him to realize that there’s more going on than what he’s seeing.” Gibbs pointed out quietly as he sanded his boat.

Tony lapsed into silence at that. That solution almost felt like cheating to Tony. If he just handed the answer to Tim, would Tim really learn anything?

Gibbs shook his head and returned to his boat. He wondered how long it would take Tony’s genius brain to figure out that Gibbs was interested in him. Gibbs couldn’t do anything overt without opening up questions of forcing or otherwise abusing his position of authority, but there were signs that Tony would recognize if he paid attention.

The easiest sign was how readily Gibbs opened his home to Tony. Something he would never do for anyone else on the team. Gibbs couldn’t help wondering if he would have to be more obvious without being overt for Tony to figure it out.

In the end, Tony went home still contemplating what to do about Tim. He wasn’t any closer to figuring out Gibbs either, but right now his worries about Tim were distracting him from focusing on Gibbs. The next day at work, Tony found a clue that broke open a cold case.

He was severely disappointed when Tim didn’t seem to notice what skills Tony needed to find that clue. The shock on Tim’s face when they went to question the witness and Tony’s erudite discussion with the scientist uncovered the actual murderer was priceless.

“How did you know all that?”

“I know more than you realize, McGeek.” Tony tossed back.

Tim was thoughtful for the rest of the case. He struggled to understand how Tony had so much knowledge. It wasn’t like just a passing toss words out but don’t really know what they mean, Tony really seemed to have a genius level understanding of the science. Tim couldn’t help wondering if maybe he was missing something.

Tony played the playboy so well that Tim really struggled to place the new knowledge he’d gained about Tony into his impression of Tony. They just didn’t mesh and he didn’t know what to think. Gibbs hoped that Tim figured it out before Tony had to take more drastic measures.

Regardless, they closed the case and arrested their suspect. Gibbs quickly got a confession and then it was back to typing up reports for everyone.

“Coffee.” Gibbs barked and left to go get it.

Tony regarded McGee with searching eyes. Had he done enough? Did McGee realize that there was more than what you saw on the surface? Or did McGee still need help seeing beneath the surface?

McGee approached Tony’s desk once he was sure Gibbs was out of the building. “Really, tell me how you did it? What’s your trick?”

“No trick. I’ve been participating in Math and Science competitions since I was a kid.”

McGee eyed Tony suspiciously. He couldn’t believe that, but it was clear that Tony was either pulling one over on him or completely serious. McGee returned to his desk and his report even more confused.

Gibbs shook his head at McGee before finally leaving the building to get the coffee. He also picked up a hot chocolate for Tony for handling McGee so well. Well he wanted to get Tony a hot chocolate anyway. He just had an acceptable excuse now.

Gibbs dropped the hot chocolate off on Tony’s desk and returned to quickly typing up his own report. Tony glanced between the hot chocolate and Gibbs, who appeared to be ignoring him now. He continued to watch Gibbs closely as he printed out his report and handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs’ winked at Tony. “You can go home.”

“Really?” Tony questioned, talking about more than just Gibbs dismissal.

Gibbs smiled and nodded. Tony left in a daze. If he didn’t know better, he’d think that Gibbs was hitting on him and open to exploring a relationship.

He really didn’t know what to think now. His mind was in a complete whirl as he headed home. He was lucky not to get in any accidents as he was paying far more attention to what Gibbs might possibly mean than to his driving.

Tim turned his report in to Gibbs. Gibbs grunted.

“McGee, don’t be blind.” Gibbs warned.

McGee left, confused over Gibbs warning. He didn’t know what it applied to. Gibbs finished reviewing the reports and sent them to the Director.

He then headed home to his basement and boat to await whatever conclusion Tony came to. He hoped that Tony would come over and they’d finally be able to start a relationship, but only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
